


【帶卡／萬聖節特企】停在肩上的金絲雀

by canda_lavis



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, PWP, 帶卡
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canda_lavis/pseuds/canda_lavis
Summary: 2019年萬聖節賀文特殊性癖黑幫大佬土X女裝卡預警如下：>微雙向黑化病態>乳交>自瀆





	【帶卡／萬聖節特企】停在肩上的金絲雀

「艷色」是一間位在龍蛇雜處的木葉町蒼天堀最中央黃金地段的私人招待會所，受到火之國最大勢力宇智波聯盟的庇護。

比街道旁的特種營業更不一樣，踏進裝潢華麗的建築裡，順著火紅的天鵝絨地毯步至地下一樓，映入眼簾的不是豐胸翹臀的小姐，而是容貌姣好但穿著女裝的男性。

一間人妖酒吧，專門服務有特殊喜好的客人，或者宇智波聯盟的某種屏障——至少外界是這麼看待的。

少數清楚實情的，比如自開張第一天就待在艷色裡的白髮經理知道，艷色是帶土組若頭宇智波帶土為自己建立的一座樂園，或許是用以填補他青春時期的缺失，又或者是為了豢養他最心愛的那隻金絲雀。

儘管聽上去很難不讓人覺得是什麼糟糕、晦暗的風月場所，但事實卻恰恰相反，這裡不但嚴格禁止借酒鬧事，也不允許任何違反員工意願的「加班」交易

進來工作走的都是正規面試流程，不存在被強迫或者爬老闆的床這樣的事，甚至帶土從來就沒碰過店裡的小姐。

有鑑於宇智波聯盟勢力龐大，可說是抖抖腿都能令火之國地動山搖的程度，理所當然的就沒人敢打艷色的主意，畢竟誰會蠢到在太歲頭上動土呢？

因此，說艷色是一處與世隔絕的桃花源也不為過，這裡的氛圍永遠是輕鬆愉快的，顧客們欣賞別處看不到的景致，打扮著的哥哥們盡情展露別樣風情。

越夜越開花，這是木葉町的民情，也是蒼天堀的特色，經過體格壯實的門僮，兩扇從外頭無法看清內部的單向玻璃門向左右滑開，輕鬆的小夜曲響起，和外頭的喧鬧宛如兩個世界。

「幾位這邊請。」

一個穿著老土的年輕男人推著厚重的眼鏡，不斷地四處張望，表現出對環境的好奇，並時不時發出讚嘆的音節。

「啊真是太感謝宇智波先生了，老師為了這個場景已經煩惱很久，我終於看到老師笑了！」

「不用客氣，只要不驚擾我店裡的孩子，艷色永遠為你們敞開。」

半面傷疤的黑髮男人端著淺笑，正跟特意來此取景的知名漫畫家以及他的編輯寒暄著，忽地他的視線不知被什麼吸引，只見他迅速皺起眉，沉聲扔下「失陪」二字，略過前來送上花名冊的經理，邁開步伐，朝著員工休息室大步前進。  
咚的一聲，他搶在戴著口罩的白髮青年開門之前按住了門板。

「你怎麼在這裡？」

「這句話應該我問你吧？」青年挑起眉，不答反問。

「回答我的問題。」

「我的健身教練臨時出了點事，把課程往後挪一周，今天有兩個第一天上班的新人，沒什麼事就來看看。」

他頓了頓掃了一眼對方陰鬱的神情，揚高刻意修細的一對白眉，莫名其妙的道：

「你……該不會懷疑我背著你接客人吧？」

在他宇智波帶土的地盤上玩燈下黑？瘋了是吧？最危險的地方還是最危險的地方。

男人神色稍緩，跟他推搡著進入休息室，無視在裡頭整裝的小姐們，將青年推到梳妝台上，拉下他的口罩。

「誰敢往你身上放根手指老子都有辦法剁下來。」

是，沒有人會懷疑這個男人做得到，而且被教訓的人肯定連吭都不敢吭。

聽見動靜，較有資歷的小姐趕緊吩咐其他人收拾東西後迅速撤出，將空間留給老闆和經理。

「你幹什麼？我昨天就傳訊息跟你提過，也顯示已讀，是你自己忘了。」

背部抵著巨大的化妝鏡，青年推拒著一直朝著他壓過來的男人，要不是怕在對方褲管上留下鞋印子，他真的很想加上雙腳一併使勁兒。

不過，恐怕就算他整個人壓上去也沒什麼效果，倒不是說他太過纖瘦，而是包覆在那件亮得刺眼的白襯衫下，是繃得死緊的腱子肉，碰上去就硬得像堵牆，要跟這樣的人拚力氣，誰都只能認輸。

「去換衣服。」將他困在方寸之間的男人貪婪地看著他的臉道。

「……什麼？」幾度掙扎無果決定放棄的青年聽見這道命令又扭動起來：「看外面的小姐去，我今天沒排班！」

「最近忙的要死，好不容易有個空檔跑來喘口氣，能不能給老闆一點溫暖？」

「累的話就去裡面瞇一下，有我看著場子。」

「可是……我想念我的卡特蓮娜了。」

青年抽了抽嘴角，垂下眼簾不知道盯著什麼，從男人俯視的角度可以看到細密的睫毛間隱隱射出想咬死他的慾望。

作為艷色裡最特殊的一號人物，白髮青年有著兩副截然不同的面孔：一個是酒店經理卡卡西，另一個是獨立在花名冊外的「卡特蓮娜」。

和那些順從天性或者衝著高昂薪資的應聘員工不同，卡卡西之所以待在艷色是為了還債。

他的父親是臥底警察，自殺走的，諷刺的是，逼他的不是道上認識的兄弟而是最開始那群什麼都知道的同事。

忙著考高中那會兒，叔父經商失敗，加之嬸嬸病重，接腫而來的壞事讓他這個外來者成為寄養家庭裡最不待見的存在。

鬼使神差的，他去找了帶土，跟他同班六年、沒到交惡但也說不到太好、全校都知道惹不得的鄰座同學。

他跟他說他需要一大筆錢，讓他做什麼都可以，補習功課、跑腿做小弟甚至是練拳腳的沙包。

隔天傍晚，一輛接著一輛的黑色轎車駛過叔父家的小區，面容上有些稚嫩的帶土搖下車窗，帶了層赤紅的眼睛掃過出來迎門的一家子，淡淡地讓他收拾好東西跟他回去。

看著他那雙透著狼性的眸子，卡卡西確信這個人很快便會接下他養父的位置，且坐得更穩固、更長久。

他的待遇比自己原先預料的要好得太多，他以伴讀的身分進入宇智波家，帶土有的他都會拿到一份，養著養著反而比以前豐腴。

不用隨侍左右，平常替他寫寫作業、考前猜題惡補功課，其餘時間卡卡西是自由的，為了省錢，想不出自己能幹什麼的他都是到圖書館去看書。

作為在木葉町呼風喚雨的小太子，宇智波帶土有個煩惱，或者說祕密：他不喜歡香香軟軟的女孩子，也不喜歡硬綁綁的大男人，更對雌雄莫辨的少年沒有興趣，會勾起他的慾望的，是穿著女裝的男人，一眼就叫人分別得出性別，讓一般人覺得突兀的那種。

所以他給自己買了個洋娃娃。

少年時期懵懵懂懂，只是鎖上房門，兩個人躲在臥室換穿簡單的制服裙、小洋裝，摟摟抱抱那樣的。

後來，帶土覺得請人量身設計的衣服不能見光未免可惜，索性開了間酒店，把最合意的寶貝放在裡頭炫耀。

「所以我這算是調班嗎？」

「不算，是加班。」伸手順著對方的眼角撫摸到他的下顎，男人無賴的說。

「……臨時加班的費用記得給我。」拍開帶土的手，卡卡西恨恨地道。

他討厭計畫之外的事，但他很清楚那傢伙是個未達目的絕不過罷休的性子。

為了隔應帶土，卡卡西特意挑了最樸素的一套上班族OL裝扮，黑色的包臀裙和綴著蕾絲邊的白襯衫。

不想他才剛換完裝，假髮、粉底都還沒上，帶土就急不可耐的上前摟著他的腰在他頸邊親呀親。

「你……呀、嘖，消停點！我現在還是卡卡西。」

也就是「卡特蓮娜」才能這樣跟帶土說話，說實話卡卡西沒有想過男人能對他保有這麼長時間的興趣，主動貼過來也好，被當成禮物送上來的也罷，都在他聽到消息之前就處理掉，可以說是十分專情了。

「你本來就是卡卡西。」

聽著耳邊溫柔得筆墨難形的嗓音，卡卡西扁扁嘴，在徒勞無功的試圖甩掉男人幾次後，認命的放軟身子，像貓咪打呼嚕那樣的把一句話黏成一串說，拜託他讓他坐下化妝，還想把姐妹們都請回休息室。

趁著他還沒上口紅，帶土跟他交換了幾個吻，直把他的嘴唇咬得鮮紅欲滴後才出去叫人。

看著鏡中的自己，卡卡西深深吸了幾口氣，在調整情緒同時順便補充剛才來不及呼吸而缺少的氧氣。

「卡特蓮娜」是在他替自己取的花名，女裝是帶土的愛好，對他來說還是不怎麼能接受的，尤其是當著那麼多人的面，所以他創造了一個「她」來說服自己。

即使過了這麼多年，卡卡西還是需要點時間切換性格，但今天的加班來得有些急，致使他無法向往常那樣從容的面對帶土。

「你看上去比他們更像新人。」帶土站在他身後，看著鏡中有些無措的寶貝，撥弄著他淺棕色的短捲髮，順勢揉捏他的耳垂，溫聲評論道：

「很可愛。」

「這個詞應該是跟我相性度最差的一個形容了。」

「嗯，你值得更好的讚美。」

……哄誰呢？好聽話不要錢似的，能給的早就給了，圖什麼？

卡卡西紅著耳根，咔嚓一聲打開粉餅，沉默的上妝。

他並沒有特別將臉畫得太陰柔，僅是擦了層薄薄的粉讓氣色和膚質看起來好些，再稍稍勾了眼線跟刷過眉毛，口紅也嫌麻煩只塗了護唇膏。

但帶土就喜歡這個敷衍的樣子，連眼上的傷疤都不要他遮。

「事情都忙完了？」

「怎麼可能。」

「晚上回家嗎？」

男人嘆了口氣，手指下意識的互相摩娑，儼然一副菸癮犯了的模樣。

「不，一會兒就要走了，下面還有一堆行程，後幾天也沒空。」

正想抱怨他不會在此多做停留還纏著他換裝有意思嗎的卡卡西聽見後半句便收了聲。

「別抽太多菸，應酬的酒也盡量節制，多用零碎的時間休息。」

「笨卡卡那麼關心我讓人好開心呀～」

「我總是希望金主長命一些。」

男人上前圈住卡卡西的腰，埋頭嗅著他清冷芬芳的氣息：

「金主會愛惜生命，並且努力工作賺錢養你的。」

「那個……雖然可能沒什麼立場說，不過不必要的事就別摻和進去吧，有些人不是非得見的。」

「我有分寸的。」

「倒是你回去也要好好『吃藥』，萬聖節那天我會檢查的。」

……你還是過勞到躺在床上休息吧，卡卡西恨恨地咬著後排的齒列想著。

※ ※ ※ ※ ※

萬聖節是艷色的重要慶典，對於喜愛變裝的人們而言，沒什麼是比主題裝扮更吸引人的了。

到了十月份，這裡就會舉行變裝投票活動，最受歡迎的可以額外獲得一筆獎金；當然，卡特蓮娜也會參與，不過只在萬聖當日下場樂一樂，不列入計票。

前年是帶著彎曲綿羊角和倒箭矢尾巴的性感夢魔，去年是長髮披肩、面上掛著金絲邊眼鏡的貴氣魔女，今年又會是什麼呢？

「出乎意料之外的樸素，大家應該都是這麼想的吧？」

過了十二點便離開派對，直上酒店頂樓進行屬於二人的派對，帶土拉上窗簾，好整以暇的翹著腿，看著站在他面前的卡卡西……或者說，卡特蓮娜。

作工精細的金色雕花十字架被放置在門邊，悖德的叛神修女退下了寬大禁慾的長袍，在他誠心侍奉的主人面前顯露底下的樣貌。

頸飾、綁帶馬甲、長手套、丁字褲、吊帶襪以及膝上根靴，青年身上沒有一絲馬虎，這些配件絕非廉價情趣用品店裡擺的那種 one size款式，而是照著卡卡西的身形打版剪裁的訂製款，不僅布料柔軟舒適，車工細緻禁得起拉扯，連扣上去的裝飾性設計都相當講究，襯得模特兒美麗誘人。

兩個人都十分習慣這樣的情境，卡卡西站在男人面前展示他細瘦但保養得宜的軀體，沉默著，並不時地微輻轉動面向，讓對方能從各個角度欣賞。

為了不遮住後腰的設計，卡卡西沒有戴假髮。

男人看著情人背對過他，在黑皮布料的襯托下，馬甲下方兩團翹挺的屁股顯得無比可口，褲襠裡的東西瞬間站得筆直，恨不得用兩手把那饅頭似的白丘掰開，頂進去享受。

但他只是看，將洶湧澎湃的情慾死死壓抑住。

再忍忍，再多欣賞一會兒他清清白白的模樣吧。

他輕咳一聲，交換了兩腿的位置：

「你穿上去比我想像中的更好看。」

「你喜歡就好。」卡卡西淡淡的笑了笑。

對方看得眼睛都直了，露骨的視線在青年身上恣意逡巡，倘若目光能化作唇舌，卡卡西毫不懷疑自己渾身上下早已被舔得濕透。

青年有些不自在的扭腰，他知道在被如此專注的注視下，哪怕只是呼吸不穩都很明顯，但被如此熱切地望著，任誰都會有反應的，尤其他又不是什麼未經人事的雛兒。

「轉過來。」男人命令道。

卡卡西艱難的踩著粗根的長靴，彷彿隨時會崴到腳似的小心翼翼。

他嘗試不著痕跡的遮掩擋部未果，帶土雖然愛玩，卻很少讓他做這種欲蓋彌彰的打扮，不曉得是不是吃膩大家閨秀那一套，想試試道貌岸然的小嗲精。

帶土拍拍自己的大腿，示意他坐上去。

這回，卡卡西不急著照做，先是看了他一眼，唇角浮起了然於心的淺笑，度步到牆邊側身扶住，彎腰勾腿扯開位在膝蓋下方綁得相當對稱的蝴蝶結。

原地蹭掉靴子，套著黑絲襪的長腿踩過柔軟的地毯，踮著無聲的貓步才向床沿邊坐著的男人走去，並且毫不矯情的岔開雙腿跨著他，被一條細線勒著的會陰還不偏不倚地壓在對方隆起的褲包上。

這番大膽放浪的舉動成功捻了一下男人脆弱的理智線，使得他收穫幾個摑在屁股上的巴掌，啪啪啪的在靜謐的室內很是響亮。

卡卡西攏起眉心，無辜地瞅著對方。

「咳！你就這麼希望我現在把這套衣服撕了嗎？老子還沒看夠呢。」

「我這麼說了嗎？」

「沒有，但是你在玩火。」帶土抖了幾下腿，讓那對富有彈性的屁股在腿間微幅位移，下部不輕不重的相互撞擊，這種隔靴搔癢的難耐反而更令人興奮。

「那我穿成這樣就不是在玩火了？」

啪啪啪，又是幾個連續的巴掌，而且這次男人用上了勁，集中往左邊快速的搧，熱辣辣的刺痛感讓卡卡西從第二下便開始瑟縮躲閃。

「老實點，別怪我沒提醒你。」

卡卡西哼哼兩聲，將腦袋往男人肩上一靠，面部朝外，不說話了。

帶土用下顎隔著頭巾磨蹭他被蓬鬆毛髮包覆的後腦，粗糙的掌心按在泛起紅暈的屁股上，邊捏邊喊他過來親一個。

男人有限的自制力顯然已在別處耗盡，帶著絕對的強勢兇猛地啃過去，舌頭長驅直入地探進去索求對方，一纏上了便死死地勾著不放，幾乎尋不著機會換氣的卡卡西很快就被吻得軟下身子，任他像個巡視領土的帝王般嘗遍嘴裡的每一寸軟肉。

「按照你說的，菸也少抽、酒也少喝了，有沒有什麼獎勵？」

卡卡西聽著不免覺得好笑：還討起賞來了？他就一副身子，都穿成這樣了，還能怎麼樣？

「你知道我一向沒什麼創意，想要什麼不妨直說。」

「稱讚稱讚我嘛～」

「喔，你很乖。」

「從來沒見過像你這麼敷衍的。」還敷衍的有恃無恐。

卡卡西笑彎了眼，捲翹而烏長的睫毛在下眼瞼印上一排暈影，襯得那對上挑的眼尾含情如蜜。

純黑絲質手套沿著男人緊實的臂膀來到覆在他腰間的狼爪，帶了點指甲的尖端靈巧地挑開虛攏著縫隙，他邊抿嘴潤唇，一邊反手用指腹搔弄對方的掌心：

「因為我向來不喜歡光說不練。」

反正都是要被操的，他有差嗎？要什麼獎勵盡管來取，拿得走就拿。

「說的很有道理。」接下挑釁的男人平靜的附和，只有眼眸裡的無邊墨色洩露他的情緒。

和魁梧的體格成正比，帶土的手掌足以罩住卡卡西的半個胸口，中指和略顯笨拙的無名指隔著衣物輕輾突起的肉粒。

男人扯開繫在腰窩的綁帶，充滿色慾的沿著胯骨一路摸上去，最後捧著白皙但並不飽滿的乳肉搓揉。

「我想要這個。」

「……跟你說過這行不通的。」

「不試試怎麼知道？」

試個屁！你沒有腦子嗎？跟他一個大男人玩乳交，他擠得出溝嗎？

就該讓他被菸酒掏空身體，省得每天想些下流花樣，卡卡西瞪著對方，邊在心中腹誹邊撩開上衣。

趁著他下床的空檔，帶土解開褲頭，早已蓄勢待發的肉柱急切地彈出，一副趾高氣昂的等著人伺候的模樣。

男人傾身向前，帶著灼熱溫度的性器抵在初醒的乳尖上毫無技巧的磨蹭，長年給嘬的碩大飽滿的紅蕊相當敏感，稍微碰一下卡卡西便亂了氣息。

這是個相當考驗他的情趣，但他也並非毫無頭緒。  
他先是握住男人勃起的柱身奪得主控權，粗粗的擼了擼，趁隙平復被乾燥的肌膚相親引起的顫慄。

單手圈不出一個完滿的圓，卡卡西仍盡他最大的努力箍緊對方尺寸過分的性器，熟門熟路的上下套弄，讓位在蕈狀頭部頂端的孔蓋打開，興奮地分泌出透明的前液，以利他的後續動作。

抹開濕滑的黏液，他隻手扶著男人雄偉的陽具，挺起前胸擺動腰部，用嬌豔的乳花給他手淫，右邊蹭完換左邊，右邊發癢了再換回去，待兩邊都被磨腫了，便把那柄凶器卡在臨時擠出的淺壑，緩慢而艱難地繼續發放「獎勵」。

儘管體驗起來真是若有似無，但勝在畫面養眼，且被護理得宜的肌膚撫弄敏感部位的感覺絕對不差，尤其帶土的性器粗長，使得卡卡西在動作的時候免不了要側頭避開湊到他嘴邊的肉頭，欲迎還拒最能勾得人心尖發癢。

這時候要是帶個鈴鐺就更好了，叮鈴叮鈴的聲音光想就覺得助興。

還沒來得及張口調戲，溫軟濕潤的包覆感自最脆弱敏感的部位襲來，猝不及防的吸吮令帶土瞬間閃神直哼出聲。

床下的人狡黠地眨眨眼，刻意放慢了吐出肉莖的動作，並親了親敏感的頭部，然後像在作畫似的扶著猙獰的陽物把裹在其上的濕滑抹開，受到重點關照的兩朵乳花被滋潤的水盈盈的，彷彿盛著晨露的玫瑰誘人摘採。

於是這場獎勵很迅速地落幕，他重新坐回男人腿上，進入正題。

男人的手自後頸緩緩下滑，順著裸白背部中央的凹陷按壓突起的骨節，小指勾開被咬進臀縫的褲帶，裹著厚厚一層油膩的手指在入口好一番摩娑，揉開之後便被熱情的迎進去。

包覆著他的皺褶一圈圈的收縮吞吐，紅嫩的軟肉親暱地湧上來對外來客示好，是久經情事調教的身子。

「唔嗯……」

「好軟啊……看來有乖乖聽話呢。」

「吃藥」的故事得從幾年前說起了，那時候他們都還青澀，有著無數的熱情與精力，但就是沒什麼耐心和經驗，辦起事來卡卡西沒少受傷。

帶土也不想老這麼折騰他，何況每做一次就要休養個十天，憋都把他憋死。

於是，他從某些門路那求得幾塊上等的藥玉，將之一個不剩的打磨成不同尺寸的玉勢，平時晚上就把卡卡西撈過來，擴張好塞進一個入睡。

畢竟，男性的後庭並非尋歡之用，那地方儘管能張翕，過於莽撞卻免不了要見血，為了長久的性福，帶土就把規矩這麼定下來。

「用的是哪一根？」

卡卡西拒絕回答。

不說帶土也摸得出，儘管洞口柔軟又帶著水，但伸進去兩指就已顯得侷促，明顯是拿最小的那號交差，可不就是個小懶鬼？

以前都是他替卡卡西擴張的，但隨著年歲增長，他們有許多不能同床的時候，為了保證再見面的乾柴烈火不引起撕裂傷，卡卡西便對這項「睡前功課」越發熟練了。

如此倒令帶土心裡頗不是滋味：想到情人躺在床上自我撫慰，白皙的手指進出殷紅的肉穴，撩人的春色就在他的房裡，他卻無福消受……

「我好嫉妒那些可以在你裡面待一整晚的小玩意兒，你說怎麼辦？」

「帶總要是現在給我，待會兒我就表演你看。」

說完，卡卡西伸出紅豔豔的舌頭舔舐唇角又補充道：

「要射在裡面～」

經過方才那段活色生香的表演，帶土本來就在爆發邊緣，被腿上的人這麼一撩，立即把理智拋到九霄雲外去，粗魯地扒開掩住肉洞的臀丘，兩手各出兩指擠進去急色的插弄。

「喜歡自己一個人慢慢玩，還是讓我伺候？」

「嗯嗯……明知故問……」

「回答我的問題。」

男人擴張的動作強硬得有些不近人情，埋在深處的手指曲起，像拿鑰匙開門那樣扭腕轉動，誓要讓對方在最短的時間裡為他徹底打開。

「嗯……你、啊……好兇……」

男人沒有因為他的嗔怪減緩抽送的力道，硬挺的性器似乎又脹大幾分，但柔嫩的軟穴卻還是乖巧地接納這頭猙獰的兇獸，吞吐如前。

卡卡西伸手將臉上的帶子扶正，不至於擋住視線。

左手的小指滑過下顎的小痣，他咬住修剪打磨過的指甲，病態的笑說：

「可是我喜歡。」

時間在剎那間似有一絲的停滯，等帶土回過神來時，飽脹的分身已經嵌進媚意萬千的軟穴裡，難分難捨的緊緊糾纏在一塊。

「喜歡我就滿足你。」

男人說完便勒住他的腰，發狠地將他往死裡操。

粗壯的男根磨得他媚聲不斷，已經釋放過的玉柱冒著透明的前液在跨間胡亂甩著。

卡卡西踮起腳尖，感受這粗暴的上下顛簸，隨著重力和男人擺腰頂跨的動作，深的時候，那根雄偉硬挺的陽物能整根深入被操得爛熟的穴裡，鑿開層層軟肉，精準地輾在前列腺上。

他抖著嗓子直嚷著太深，卻熟稔地配合著帶土的抽送進出，並不像是承受不住的樣子。

「啊……啊……」

神志如同呻吟一般被頂的支離破碎，卡卡西昂首吐出粉嫩的舌尖，溫潤的水光自勾人的眼角劃過，顯得他那樣可憐，又那樣放蕩。

他被快感攻擊得繃緊身子，帶土卻總有辦法找對節奏，九淺一深、乍退還進的操得穴眼直發顫。

鄰近頂峰的熟悉感如洶湧的大浪席捲而來，他的眼前閃過大片直欲焚盡白晝似的光芒，不消多時，他的體內便被注入大量灼熱又黏稠的液體，燙得他軟嫩的肉壁痙攣不止。

回過神來，男人正細細的順著他頸後的碎髮，頭巾不知去向，剩下沒戴正的頸飾和破洞的絲襪不倫不類的掛在身上。

他閉上眼睛平復呼吸，在下一輪的攻佔之前向他的主人表演一點餘興節目。

「喏，說好的……我可是講信用的人。」

卡卡西趴伏在床上，感受到挺立的乳果被碾進被褥裡，他翹高著屁股，也許帶著一點搖晃，在男人面前張開雙腿，獻上那隱密的風景。

被操紅的小嘴因為剛才慷慨的餵食而合不攏，白濁的稠液糊給穴口度上一層淫靡的水光，隱隱可見裡頭熟透了的軟肉。

他將白皙修長的手指送進去，緊閉的齒間咬著呻吟，一節一節的探入還充血敏感著的地方。

有男人抹勻的精液做潤滑，進入不是什麼難事，不知饜足的後穴明明腫著卻還吸吮起來，倒有幾分自娛娛人的味道。

帶土憋得實在太久了，這回射進去的量又濃又多，幾乎要把他撐壞。

卡卡西收縮著內裡，兩指並攏往一邊輕壓，騰挪出空間將滿滿的精液一股一股地向外排。吸入空氣又夾著滿嘴的淫液讓收縮的肉洞咕啾咕啾的響，臊得他耳根發紅，面上還要維持鎮定。

濃重的呼吸聲傳來，極具誘惑的自瀆看的男人喉頭乾澀，調教那處是他的專利，卻為諸多瑣事而不得不讓卡卡西學會。

帶土咬死了後槽牙，再難忍著只作一名看客，五指攫住青年的肩胛骨，把他整個人翻了過來。

「你可真辣啊，卡卡西。」

男人有些嫉妒的將手指塞進他嘴裡，模仿性交的動作進進出出。

知道他心思的卡卡西乖順的將嘴裡的東西吸的啾啾響，兩手捧著他的手腕專注的舔吮輕咬，媚眼如絲。

他毫不意外的被推倒，背過身去被凶狠的肉刃直入到底。

帶土飽滿的胸肌緊貼著他的背部，兩條鼓脹繃緊出線條的上臂撐在左右兩側，將他禁錮在身下乖乖挨操。

卡卡西被這發狠似的撞擊酥得渾身打顫，挺翹的臀峰被高強度的頂跨動作拍得通紅，他塌著腰承受男人不知疲倦的抽插，若不是帶土記得揪住他後腦的髮絲，他恐怕會因為無力抬頭而在棉被堆裡窒息。

秀麗的性器在恥毛被剃得乾淨的腿間顛簸著，男人惡質地握著它，即便他已經因出精而疲軟仍不肯放過。

「卡卡西……」

帶土在情事裡的聲線比平時低沉，生來就沙啞的本嗓被情慾滾上一層溫柔的誘惑，而與此大相逕庭的是幾乎不帶停的頂跨動作，彷彿要將人真同字面意的拆吃入腹那般。

「哼嗯……啊……不行了……」

卡卡西軟綿綿的呻吟著，察覺身後的男人擺腰的幅度越發狠戾，心知這是對方接近極限的諭示，遂盡力放鬆將陽物迎至深處，被撐得滿滿當當的腸壁被莖身表層突起的青紋磨得直抽搐，隨著灼熱的液體再次將他注滿，他在不應期中仍舊淚眼婆娑的迎來一次乾性高潮。

「下次，用照著我形狀做的那個。」

正平復著呼吸的卡卡西立刻豎起美目瞪著他：

「你的良心不會痛嗎？」

說的輕巧，你知道那玩意兒有多大嗎？足以拉高亞洲平均值的尺寸！饒是他這副被操慣了的身體也得搗鼓老半天。

況且，這玉勢只有放鬆潤體的作用，再如何雄偉也不過是根冷冰冰的贗品，比不得能在他股間翻湧的實物，將他撻伐至顫慄高潮。

「我怕你寂寞，又怕我回來把你操狠了，準備那麼好的玩具給你，我的良心為什麼會痛？」

「那要不要我回送你幾個飛機杯？噢……不，不對，你堂堂宇智波帶土怎麼可能淪落到要用這種死物，應該讓我──」

他及時收聲卻為時已晚。

「怎麼不繼續說了？」

由於卡卡西穿得少，入冬的深夜高樓寒氣重，因此房裡的空調開得很高，暖得叫人分不清季節；但此時此刻，剛激烈運動完出了一身汗的他竟冷得發顫。

他在笑。

帶土手裡的動作很溫柔，帶著槍繭的手指撫過他汗溼的額際：

「讓你繼續說啊。」

完了，卡卡西心想。

「我、我前面喝多了……玩笑……開的沒分寸……」

酒精熱量高，他從來都是應酬式的端著陪笑，不曾貪杯。

儘管推託的極為拙劣，總好過沒有。

室內蒙昧，男人半邊身子被暗澄澄的夜紗綴著，眼底的光芒忽明忽滅，面上猙獰的傷疤似在順著他咧開的嘴角滋長，於詭異的氛圍中透出抑鬱的恐怖。

「難得過節，就原諒我這次，好嗎？」卡卡西強撐起痠軟的腰，趁著他的爪子還能攀附在對方肩上，討好地啄吻帶土的唇角。

「哥哥……」他用飽滿的鼻頭親暱的磨蹭帶土，從臉頰一路下延至頸窩。

男人輕笑一聲。

「越大越調皮不是嗎？」

卡卡西心裡一沉，知道他碰了帶土的逆鱗。

有些話題是提不得的。

「喝醉了？不都說酒後吐真言嗎，你說，我聽著。」

「我……」

過節轉眼間就成了「過劫」，頂著男人陰摯的目光，卡卡西支支吾吾的答不上話，腦海裡閃過數十種圓場的說詞，可在相互知根知底的人面前實在太過空洞可笑。

「我做的這些，都是自願的。」

沒有太多時間給他打腹稿，指望文字遊戲圓場亦不切實際，卡卡西終究還是只有誅心一途。

帶土抬起他的下顎，眼底的審視宛如結的鋒利無比的冰錐，還未扎到他身上就凍得他直哆嗦。

其實他並不害怕，只是不想見對方自己為難自己。

僵持許久，男人撩開他額前的碎髮，俯首垂眸印下一吻。

「你記住，是你主動招惹我的。」

是呀，這確實是他自己求來的，喜怒哀樂、愛惡欲懼都當甘之如飴。

卡卡西想起那個手背被撓出血痕的少年，突然心血來潮的說想養貓，在傍晚的小區追著影子，在假日的午後逛著櫥窗，一次又一次的失落。

他告訴卡卡西，他理想中的貓兒是獨立又聽話的，生活能自理，成熟又愛撒嬌；野貓的戒心太重難以親近，品種貓老是病懨懨的，小貓愛搗亂，成貓性子冷，都不好。

「你有我，我能做你想要的貓。」

於是他會仰躺在他膝上任他撩開上衣揉捏白花花的肚皮，跪在他身前揚起脖頸讓他搔刮生得精巧的顎骨，只要他的主人想要，他會跟他握手、撞頭，甚至對他喵喵叫。

帶土很滿意，直到這個遊戲結束前，他都是他唯一的貓。

唯一。

失怙失恃加上寄人籬下的經歷讓他下意識的像個攀緊浮木的溺者那樣依附帶土，他從不做明面上的糾纏，都在暗處適時出現，摒棄一切底線的達成他的願望，遂成為他身邊一個最特殊、最無可取代的存在。

無獨有偶，帶土對他這隻金絲雀亦存在著令人窒息的控制慾，在多數時候都被他的柔情繾綣隱藏得極好，但只消他輕輕將他往外推一寸，那些見不得光的汙穢便會從那狹窄的隙縫中掙扎而出，吞噬他強撐著的偽裝，而至極的權勢則是他能為所欲為的保障。

離開的機會，他已經給過了。

瘋狂起來的帶土看不見一絲疲態，即便他已經經歷兩輪時長不短的情事。

卡卡西像個布娃娃似地被他翻來覆去的擺弄，而不論是什麼體位，男人手裡必然要攢著他。

足踝、膝窩、臀瓣、腰間、肩膀、小臂，白髮青年身上無一處完好，不是被狠狠啃咬出青紫的瘀痕，就是被手勁掐出的紅印。

還未脫離前一波餘韻的肉穴軟綿濕潤，帶土不管不顧的引著怒張的分身到入口就挺腰開操，和剛才自己灌進去的稠液爭搶本就緊迫的空間。

無處可去的精水在卡卡西體內涮了一圈後被擠出溫柔鄉，再被占著位置的莖身和底下的雙丸搗鼓成細密的白沫。

「哈啊……嗯……好、好脹……」

黏糊的水聲與臀跨的撞擊聲淫猥而不間斷，男人飽滿的蕈狀頭部蠻橫地輾壓埋在深處的敏感點，每次頂弄都爽得卡卡西捲起腳趾，仰面哭叫。

浪熟的軟穴被搞得一蹋糊塗，猙獰鼓脹的陽具楔的極深，但男人仍執拗地勒著卡卡西的腰往跨部按，恨不得將連著的囊袋也擠進去，又像是想將他整個人捏碎揉進懷裡，骨血相融。

他粗重的喘息著，每一個挺進都撞到最底，兩手掐著他的臀辦用勁掰開，藉此保證他粗長的男根能在抽搐的小口裡暢行無阻。

卡卡西敞開雙腿，任由帶土的唇齒在堪稱無一處完好的身子恣意施暴。

會被弄壞吧？

越是被索求，越是超越負荷的快感，越能在疼痛中生出愛意。

卡卡西月白的身子被凌虐成一片慾紅，從沁滿淚水的眼角透出蝕骨的妖豔。

他的嗓子已經發不出聲，但腫脹的雙唇仍一張一翕的和身下吞吃男根的肉穴一同賣力運作，男人能從他的口型辨識出他喊的是自己。

他喊他帶土，喊他主人，喊他少爺，喊他哥哥，他在心裡一一都應了。

  
  
艷色裡會有很長一段時間見不著經理與卡特蓮娜的蹤影。

END

=====================================

【後記】

女裝是從去年開始寫帶卡的時候就很想很想寫的題材，趁著萬聖節有變裝活動的習俗就歡快的安排上了～  
雖然涉及一些比較黃暴的play，但最後還是沒能處理得很香豔，覺得今年寫得最好的一篇肉還是情人節賀文......  
在原本的構想裡，卡卡西是被強迫然後產生斯德哥爾摩症的狀態，由於內心的抗拒，「卡特蓮娜」算是他精分出來的騷氣性格，但實際動筆後一些部份覺得不順，就改成雙向微黑向，喜歡這種病態的感情。（暴露了奇怪的癖好）  
大概就是小卡卡西想要有個永久性的容身之處，所以把小帶土寵壞，然後帶土就離不開他，要死死把他綁在身邊的概念。  
來提幾個可能被忽略或看不懂的細節，雖然女裝卡有「卡特蓮娜」這個花名，不過帶土本人是覺得他們兩個都是同個人，所以文中有提到「你本來就是卡卡西」，以及PWP的時候叫他卡卡西。  
至於為什麼是卡特蓮娜......因為我玩LOL（？  
或許還有潛意識裡，受到一篇叫做〈K小姐其人其事〉的帶卡文影響吧，這篇是蠻久以前看的，主基調並不是太愉快，是失憶又有點病態的帶土跟因為任務扮過幾次女裝的卡卡西的糾葛（在裡面的化名是卡特琳娜），當時看的時候還沒完 結，不知道現在的情況，能吃的話可以去看看。  
標題「停在肩上的金絲雀」是試圖表達卡卡西是自願，而不是被關在籠子裡飛不出去的寵物，當然也是想不到篇名的結果。  
最後那堆稱呼當然就是小時候沿用到現在的稱呼啦～不過根據日本的法律，要想保有卡卡西繼承帶土遺產的權利，只能讓帶土收養卡卡西，也就是說會變成父子關係呢（艸）  
至於他們現在在名義上究竟是兄弟還是父子，你們覺得呢XD

【關於卡卡西沒說話的後半句話】

其實就是想開玩笑的幫他叫小姐，這是順著飛.機.杯講的，不過他很快就反應過來不能再說下去了。因為在幫.派.鬥爭的環境裡成長，帶土的性格是敏感多疑的，他跟卡卡西可以是上司與下屬、兄弟或父子，但不能是夫妻，「感情」這種東西有多虛幻他很清楚，正如卡卡西擔憂有一天帶土會不需要他，帶土也很害怕卡卡西不想待在自己身邊。

這邊實在是沒有篇幅敘寫所以表現不出來，所以講一下構思設定＞～＜

在帶土看來，卡卡西很聰明，他自己的書是隨便亂念的，而卡卡西讀的是第一志願，學的是金融管理，畢業後成為土的左右手，替他打理很多事。儘管卡卡西是自願留下的，不過帶土始終清楚，他要走，自己攔不住他。因為卡卡西太聰明、太了解他組裡的大小事，而他自己並不確定狠不狠得下心做到斷他一臂也要留住他的程度。

寫的時候有想過大家可能會看不太明白，但斟酌後還是決定在正文裡這樣安排，在後記另作說明，因為帶土跟卡卡西相處的時間很長，我想呈現出兩個人默契很足，一句話說兩分就懂全部的感覺。

所謂的微黑指的就是帶卡兩個人的焦慮感，帶土由這種不確定衍生出想把卡卡西禁錮在身邊的佔有慾，卡卡西則是不斷的算計、清除掉會威脅到他唯一地位的人。就算告訴他們，對方真的很愛他，他們仍然不會停止這種焦慮，基本上就是有點生病了。


End file.
